powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
GoGo Gattai DaiTanken
DaiTanken (ダイタンケン, DaiTanken, Great Expedition) is formed from GoGo Vehicles 6-10 in the Bouken Formation #2 (ボウケンフォーメーション2, Bōken Fōmēshon 2). DaiTanken's finisher is "Bouken Flash", where powerful lasers are shot from GoGo Vehicles 6 through 9. DaiTanken first appeared in GoGo Sentai Boukenger The Movie: The Greatest Precious and then in the series in Tasks 40 and 42. Attacks with Bouken Flash which fires lasers from the Vehicles 6-9. In the movie, it can also do the "Big Red Bomber" finisher, where the cockpit of GoGo Jet jettisons off of DaiTanken and bores through a target, destroying it. Unlike DaiBouken and DaiVoyager, but like SirenBuilder, DaiTanken does not have a shared cockpit and can be operated by a single Boukenger. Satoru Akashi piloted DaiTanken in the movie and Episode 40, and Masumi Inou in Episode 42. GoGo Vehicles GoGo Drill See also: Drill Driver The sixth, GoGo Vehicle, GoGo Drill (ゴーゴードリル, GōGō Doriru) has three spiral drills in its cone. All three rotate in the same direction as the cone. GoGo Drill makes a right arm and replaces GoGo Dozer to make DaiBouken Drill, which gains a finishing move known as "Maximum Penetration". Uses "Rising Penetration" when joined to DaiBouken in conjunction with GoGo Shovel. Uses "Bind Break" when attached in conjunction with GoGo Mixer. Uses "Lift-Up Strike" when attached in conjunction with GoGo Crane. Uses "Double Arm Liquid Bomber" when joined to SirenBuilder in conjunction with GoGo Shovel. The GoGo Drill's Parallel Engine is much stronger than the ones in the core GoGo Vehicles, and due to this, the Boukengers had a hard time to control it's power. It was thanks to BoukenRed's intense willpower was the GoGo Drill's power was kept on a leash. By the end of the episode, the Boukengers started training to handle the power of the Drill and the other Parallel Engines. BoukenYellow usually pilots this machine, but it was first piloted by BoukenRed. GoGo Shovel See also: Shovel Driver The seventh GoGo Vehicle, the GoGo Shovel (ゴーゴーショベル, GōGō Shoberu) has a retractable shovel unit. When not combined, it has an attack known as the "Shovel Swing." It forms the left arm and attaches to DaiBouken in place of GoGo Marine, forming DaiBouken Shovel. The shovel can be used in the "Shovel Defense" maneuver, and DaiBouken Shovel can use the finisher move "Shovel Knuckle". Uses "Rising Penetration" when joined to DaiBouken in conjunction with GoGo Drill in Daibouken Drill & Shovel. It uses "Double Arm Liquid Bomber" when joined to SirenBuilder in conjunction with Go Go Drill in SirenBuilder Drill & Shovel. BoukenPink usually pilots this machine. GoGo Mixer See also: Cement Driver The eighth GoGo Vehicle, the GoGo Mixer '(ゴーゴーミキサー, ''GōGō Mikisā) hides a cannon in its mixer section. Like any concrete mixer truck, this GoGo Machine must first be filled with water (collected during launch as it drives through a waterfall) and mineral aggregates (fed by DaiBouken with the Go Schoper). It combines with DaiBouken in place of GoGo Marine to form DaiBouken Mixer. It used "Agitation Shoot" to immobilize multiple BoukenBlue copies while uncombined and "Wall Shoot" to cover a burning warehouse (Wicked Evil Dragon Dryken was the culprit) in a layer of Hyper Concrete when part of DaiBouken Mixer, and later as Super DaiBouken's right foot, to squander an ambush attempt by Gajah and Girad. It uses "Bind Break" when attached in conjunction with GoGo Drill in DaiBouken Drill & Mixer. It forms the right foot of Super and Ultimate DaiBouken and the lower right leg for DaiTanken. BoukenBlue usually pilots this machine. GoGo Crane See also: Crane Driver The ninth '''GoGo Vehicle, the GoGo Crane '(ゴーゴークレーン, ''GōGō Kurēn) is a stylized Crane with double hooks. As opposed to having simple weights, the crane is usually used as a projectile grapple. It can combine with DaiBouken in place of GoGo Marine to form DaiBouken Crane and uses "Wire Hook Punch" , and "Lift-Up Strike" when attached in conjunction with GoGo Drill in DaiBouken Drill & Crane. It forms the left foot and helmet for Super DaiBouken, the left foot alone for Ultimate DaiBouken and the lower left leg and part of the body for DaiTanken. BoukenBlack usually pilots this machine. GoGo Jet See also: Sonic Streaker The tenth '''GoGo Vehicle, the GoGo Jet '(ゴーゴージェット, ''GōGō Jetto) was under construction until Task 16. Unlike the other GoGo Gattai Machines, this one is behind closed doors until needed. Its wingspan is so long, that the wings fold upward so that it can fit into its hangar. It uses a rail to take off, much like the Jetscrander from Mazinger Z (parts of the combination sequence also resemble that of Mazinger Z with the Jetscrander). The cockpit of this mecha doubles as an exploration vehicle and the mecha itself is able to carry other GoGo Gattai Machines into action. It is armed with "Ultimate Missiles", which can destroy Zorads. The wingtips have cannons, and GoGo Jet can also drop explosives like a military bomber. It combines with DaiBouken to form either DaiBouken Buster Mode or with SirenBuilder to form SirenBuilder Jet, although these combinations were never used. It forms the helmet, wings, back and shield for Ultimate DaiBouken and the head, body, and upper legs to DaiTanken. BoukenRed is assigned this machine. Super GoGo Gattai Super DaiBouken See also: Super DriveMax Megazord "Super Rumbling Fusion! Super DaiBouken!" '''Super Rumbling Fusion Super DaiBouken (超轟轟合体スーパーダイボウケン, Chō Gōgō Gattai Sūpā DaiBōken) is when GoGo Vehicles 1-9 combine into the Super Formation (スーパーフォーメーション, Sūpā Fōmēshon). During the formation, GoGo Gyro reforms and goes onto the back while GoGo Dozer and Marine attach to the back of DaiBouken's legs. DaiBouken then turns the entire body around excluding the head, then jumps into the GoGo Crane and Mixer to use them as feet with the grappling hooks from GoGo Crane are worn as a helmet, and GoGo Drill and Shovel are used for the arms. It attacks with "Cannonball Headbutt" and the "Double Arm Crash" finisher. It can also fire Hyper Concrete ("Wall Shoot") to foil any attempt to ambush the Boukengers from behind. Ultimate GoGo Gattai Ultimate DaiBouken See also: DriveMax Ultrazord "Ultimate Rumbling Fusion! Ultimate DaiBouken!" Ultimate Rumbling Fusion Ultimate DaiBouken (究極轟轟合体アルティメットダイボウケン, Kyūkyoku Gōgō Gattai Arutimetto DaiBōken) is formed from GoGo Vehicles 1-10 in the Ultimate Formation ''(アルティメットフォーメーション, ''Arutimetto Fōmēshon). It attacks with "Variable Typhoon" and the "Ultimate Blaster" finisher. Alternatively it can use Great Sword Man Zubaan for a stronger finisher attack 'Giant Holy Sword Slash '(大聖剣斬り, Dai Seiken Giri)." During this formation, Super DaiBouken flies into the air and GoGo Gyro dislodges from it's position as the spine and moves to the lower chest, the majority of the GoGo Jet forming the wings, along with the undercarriage forming the upper chest, and the cockpit/nose of GoGo Jet covering DaiBouken's head completely. Ultimate DaiBouken Aider and Police See also Category:Mecha (Boukenger) Category:Five-Piece Combination